The Fall
by thelaststop
Summary: The Giant War is over and the crew of the Argo II begin their journey home. Percy has a meeting with one of the Gods, and while he's away Annabeth relives a horrible nightmare involving the Pit of Tartarus.
1. Chapter 1

We had defeated the Titans when they tried to destroy Mount Olympus in New York City. We managed to pacify Gaea back into her slumber and destroy her children, the giants, before they could destroy the Olympian Gods at their roots in Greece. Yet, it felt like we were just jumping from one crisis to another, and I couldn't shake the feeling we were approaching another. For once I would like to just sleep in and relax with my beautiful girlfriend.

My name is Percy Jackson, and I am the half-blood son of Lord Poseidon, God of the seas, earthquakes, lord and creator of horses, blah, blah, ect. My girlfriend is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom, warfare, and other important things. Her mother is my fathers biggest Olympian rival going back to the founding of Athens. So every time we engage in a heavy make out session, I always have a horrible feeling that Athena might just turn me into a shrew or something.

You would think helping Annabeth recover the Athena Parthenos and healing the rift between the children of the Greek and Roman aspects of the Gods would have earned me a few brownie points with Athena. HA!

After defeating Gaea, with the help of 5 of our friends, we stayed in Greece for 3 days. It was mainly my insistence that we take a couple days off. I would never tell Jason and the others that I wanted us to stay in Athens because I loved the way Annabeth's stormy grey eyes lit up walking in the ruins of the ancient city named after her mother. Best boyfriend ever award goes to Mr. Jackson.

You see Annabeth is an aspiring architect. After the second Titan War, her mother got her a cherry gig as the lead architect for the reconstruction of Mount Olympus. Kronos left the place a mess. She spent several months on the project. I never got to see the fruits of her labour because of Hera, but that's a much longer story for another time.

I was just happy that on our return trip to Camp Half-Blood we had no chaperone. Coach Hedge, our Satyr Chuck Norris mega-fan, had accompanied Nico DiAngelo, Reyna, and the Athena Parthenos back to Camp after the House of Hades and the closing of the Doors of Death. This meant that the boys and girls could stay together in their cabins aboard the Argo II. After enduring Tartarus with Annabeth, there was no way I was going to pass up some quality relaxation and spooning time with my girlfriend.

Maybe I should have rethought that.

Demigod sleep almost always yield dreams or nightmares. Foreshadowing of future events, something that's happening now, the past, visions of the Gods speaking to us, or any combination of the above. We had just got settled into my bunk. I brushed the blonde hair off of Annabeth's neck, kissed her neck lightly a few times, and said "goodnight."

She reached behind her, ruffled my thick, unruly hair a little, and gave me a soft, content sigh.

I smiled, placed an arm over her waist, buried my face in her lemon soap smelling hair, and passed out.

The next thing I know I am standing in an enormous white marble hall with 12 thrones in a U shape. Immediately I recognized it as the Gods throne room on Olympus. I turn around smiling expecting to see my father. Instead I see a beautiful Goddess wearing a classic ancient Greek sleeveless dress with piercing grey eyes. Athena.

"Hello, Percy Jackson. We need to talk"

Uh-oh. I tense up. It's never a good thing when the mother of your girlfriend invades your dreams to have a chat. #demigodproblems.

"Uh.. Hi Athena. I, uh, swear I haven't do anything other than kiss your daughter." I shouldn't have even said that. Athena had told me years ago that she did not approve of my friendship with her daughter. She had warmed up a little to me after we defended Olympus from Kronos. But, we had only been dating for about 2 months before Hera kidnapped me for 6 months, so I honestly did not know if she would be angry that I was sleeping in the same bed as Annabeth.

"That is why I brought you before me. Even in our recently incapacitated state, we could still monitor what was occurring in the mortal world, and I have always kept a special watch upon you."

I shifted uncomfortably as she spoke, afraid that maybe she was going to forbid me from seeing Annabeth anymore. That was simply unacceptable to me. Annabeth was not simply my girlfriend. As corny as it may sound, she was a part of me. As surely as I could function without an arm or leg, I would still be missing a huge part of me if she took away the woman I love. I've gone to Tartarus and back for her, faced Titans and Giants by her side, but I knew the one thing I could not beat was her mother.

"You showed great courage and loyalty toward Annabeth when you fell into the pit with her." She continued, "Remember your fatal flaw. You would save one friend sacrificing the world in doing so. You were lucky this time as neither of you alone would have been able to seal the Doors of Death from that side, even with the help of that Titan or Giant."

"Bob.."

"What?"

"His name was Bob, Iapetus, the Titan. I treated him poorly. I never visited him. I was never his friend. I showed no wisdom in my actions toward him before our fall. I wrote him off and never thought of him again until we needed him. I am ashamed he could not say hi to the stars himself."

I held Athena's eyes for a moment. They seemed to shift to what I could only assume was surprise before switching back to a piercing gaze.

"No matter his name or your failings. You put the life of one person ahead of the whole of the world."

I realized that I had stopped breathing for a moment. It felt like a month before I finally exhaled. I knew what was coming next, and that did not make me think things would become any easier.

"It is the only wise course of action to forbid you from seeing my daughter anymore."

My heart stopped. I knew Athena did not like me, but this was going to devastate Annabeth.

I managed to stammer out something that sounded like "Athena," "no," "please," and something that might have sounded like "applesauce."

Don't ask, I don't know.

"I understand, child, that sometimes the wise thing to do is not always the most easy or pleasant thing. I have conferred with you father.."

Now, my brain was in panic attack, shut down mode, but hearing that she was doing this with Poseidon kicked me into a rage.

"My father!? He has agreed to rip out my heart and that of your own daughter? How dare you! After all we have done for you. After all the blood, sweat, torture, and lost friends.. I can't.. I.."

My voice puttered out as my knees buckled under what felt like the weight of the sky was pushing down on me. Trust me, I know exactly what that felt like.

Athena held up her hand. "I would hold thy tongue. I will not suffer your arrogance as Ares may."

A yelp escaped my mouth, but I spoke no more.

"If you are done, may I finish what I was saying? Your father and I came to a decision. Your actions and the love you share with my daughter have mended the rivalry between us. We therefore have judged that this once, the wise course of action may not be the best course or action."

I was barely registering what was being said to me. My eyes and cheeks were a flood of tears. However, I was beginning to the impression that maybe she brought me her for something other than splitting Annabeth and me up.

"Please, stand and face me."

Slowly I rose. My legs were still like jelly after holding the imaginary weight of Ouranos. I lifted my head and stared straight into her eyes. What I saw shocked me.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's first thought waking up alone in Percy's bunk was "where did that boy go?" I noticed the door to the cabin was still locked from the inside. I peeked under the bunk to make sure he wasn't playing some cruel joke on me. I couldn't find him in the mess hall or on deck, and I was really getting worried.

I knocked on Piper's door and Jason answered. "Annabeth?"

"Have you guys seen Percy?"

Piper peeked out from behind Jason. Annabeth couldn't help but notice that Piper obviously just woke up, but she still looked beautiful. I silently cursed the children of Aphrodite for effortlessly looking beautiful. Piper stretched her arms and yawned, "Not since last night. What's wrong?"

"I can't find him."

"Hold on, let me get dressed and help you look."

She pushed Jason out with an indignant look on his face and shut her door. In less than 3 minutes she emerged and the girls went down to the infirmary, engine room, and stables.

I was starting to get apprehensive when they went door to door and no one had seen him. I even got Leo to ask Festus if he had seen Percy come above deck. We heard some whirls and clicks come over the intercom, the machine language that Festus spoke and only Leo understood.

"Sorry Annabeth, he says you the first person to go on deck since I set the autopilot last night. No one has opened the Pegasus stables doors either."

The blood drained from my face and I collapsed after saying, "No, please not again. After all we've done.. not.. aga.."

I had only one dream while she was unconscious. The same nightmare I had almost every night since Percy and I had returned from Tartarus.

I was standing in Arachne's cavern, in Percy's embrace. My friends staring at the 40 foot statue of my mother. There was a tug on my foot, realizing too late a strand of spider silk was wrapped around my ankle. I face planted hard, Percy not understanding what was going on until he saw me fall over the edge. As I looked up, Percy's face appeared over the edge, but it got smaller and smaller as I fell and fell and fell into the darkness.

I would fall for what seemed like days until she fell into a river. The River Lithe. Somehow I survived the fall, and I could feel my memories fading away. For a single second, I would forget who Percy was.

At that point, I would normally wake up in a cold sweat, not knowing where I was for a moment. The only thing that would calm me down was Percy's warm embrace, the way he smelled like the sea, and his green eyes pleading with her that he would never let me fall alone. I often wondered what would happen when the got back to camp. Members of the opposite sex were not allowed in each others cabins alone unless they were Godly related. Chiron would not make an exception for nightmares, even if he practically raised me since she was 7. Percy and I had promised each other that they would never get separated ever again and I was sure that I would not let us be.

When the dream did not end, I felt in my gut something was wrong, but I did not know what because of my little dunk in the Lithe. I wandered the plains of Tartarus alone until out of nowhere four long, thin, barbed legs snatched me up. I didn't know what this creature was, but I was frightened down to my core, some primal fear. It pulled my face up to its mandibles and whispered something.

it's breath was not what I expected. It smelt of spearmint toothpaste and the sea. It said "I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3

I saw kindness and a begrudging respect radiating from the the grey eyes of Athena. I was so caught off guard and stupefied that I almost fell over.

The Goddess smiled, "Percy, we have decided to give our blessing to your relationship with my daughter. Aphrodite and your father believe you have true love. I do not believe in such things, but even the wisest must admit that you are the perfect team. As chief strategist for the Gods, it takes no effort to see that when you two are together, even the impossible becomes surmountable."

If my cheeks could become any redder, I would have probably exploded. The mother of my girlfriend, a Goddess who wanted me destroyed not all that long ago because I was a possible danger to the wellbeing of the Gods, was giving me permission to date her daughter. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. My eyes did all the talking for me. _Thank you. You will not regret this._

"I had better not. I could still smite you at any time."

With those words, she waved her hand and the throne room disappeared around me. I was on the fore deck of the Argo II next to Festus. He gave me some clicks and whirls that I could only guess was surprise that I suddenly appeared in my jammies next to him.

I thought I was blinded by Athena sending me back, but I soon realized it was actually the middle of the day. I was not dreaming. Athena had actually transported me to Olympus.

"Oh, Gods.. Annabeth." It struck me suddenly. I didn't know how long I was on Olympus, but I had disappeared on her again, she had to be freaking out. I started to run for the hatch below deck when I crashed into Frank. I still could not believe the change that happened to him while Annabeth and I were in Tartarus. He had morphed from a shorter Chinese-Canadian sumo wrestler looking kid to a tall linebacker.

"Percy! Oh gods, where have you been? Annabeth…"

I cut him off before he could finish, "I had an close encounter of the Godly kind. Where is she?"

"Infirmary. She's been there for a day and a half now."

"WHAT?" I silently cursed Athena. I didn't care if we had a fragile understanding, I was still fuming at her for taking me away from Annabeth.

I ran past Frank down into the mess hall where I got startled looks and gasps from Jason, Leo, and Hazel. Down the hallway flanked by our cabins. I almost broke my neck tripping down the stairs to the infirmary. Annabeth would have loved that. Get back to her just in time to kill myself. Super seaweed brain moment.

There she was, laying on a bed in the infirmary. She was wearing khaki capris, a grey tank top with a cartoon owl design that was popular, and a small bandana putting her long blonde hair into a ponytail. She would have been the most beautiful thing Percy had ever seen if only she had any color in her skin. Her usually tanned skin was as pale as the sheets on the infirmary bed.

It took a minute for me to realize that Piper was sitting with her, or the fact the rest of the crew was standing behind me. Hazel and Frank had their hands on my shoulder attempting to comfort my. I appreciated the effort, but my mind was only on Annabeth.

I took a seat on the opposite side of Piper, took Annabeth's hand, and kissed her cheek softly, and whispered into her ear, "I'm here."


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with a start. I didn't know where I was, who this lean, tanned, athletic, dark unruly haired, sea green eyed boy was holding my hand.. I didn't know, but I knew that I wanted him to. I thought he was handsome in a sarcastic, rebellious way. When his eyes met mine a gigantic, infectious smile formed on his lips.

"Annabeth!" He shouted.

Yes, yes. That feels like that was my name, but why couldn't I remember anything else? My head ached and it felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

The strange, familiar looking boy was now standing over me, kissing my cheek. I screamed bloody murder and pushed him away. Immediately afterward I felt horrible, like I did something terrible. The boy in the orange tee shirt that I could now make out said "Camp Half-Blood" had hit his head on the shelves behind him and obviously looked confused at me.

"What was that for Wise Girl?" He knitted his eye brows together in a cute, worried way.

My heart skipped a beat. I knew that name. It belonged to me. I knew that look the boy was giving my too. I felt like it also belonged to me.

Some other girl was my other side. She had chopped, uneven brown hair with a braid down one side. In the braid was a small feather. I could tell that she was beautiful without trying. Her smile and then look of worry when I pushed the boy away concerned her. She obviously knew me.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" She looked over at the boy, "Percy, did you hit your head?"

The boy, Percy.. super familiar now, but I still couldn't place him.. threw a grin to the girl and then looked at me worriedly, "I'm fine Piper, but Annabeth you're scaring me sweetheart."

Sweetheart? My heart skipped another beat. What was wrong with me? I curled myself up on the bed wrapping my arms around my knees and burying my face on the other side. I left my eyes exposed so I could still see what was going on.

"Who are you guys?" I managed finally.

"I'm your best friend and this is your boyfriend. Don't you remember us?"

"..No," I whimpered. "I remember getting out of a black river. Walking across a plain and being attacked by this guy." She pointed at Percy who looked like she had just stabbed him in the gut.

"Came out of a black river? Oh Gods Annabeth! You had the nightmare again, but something is different this time. You usually just forget who I am for a split second."

"Percy?" The other girl looked at him confused.

"Yeah, sorry, Piper." He started apologizing to her, "we never told anyone about the nightmares because it involved our little trip to Tartarus."

Saying those words made Percy and me shake involuntarily. Why had I done that?

I felt like I was remembering things slowly as this Percy guy was talking. A quest to save the world, seemed familiar. Trapped in a dark underworld? seemed to match up with the dream. Bob the Titan? I didn't know why, but I thought he was a cat. Damasen the giant? Not ringing any bells.

The more this guy talked, the more I was waiting for him to say something stupid. I wasn't quite sure where that feeling was coming from, but I was sure he said stupid stuff al the time. "Seaweed brain," I muttered.

I did not realize it at first, but Piper and Percy had stopped talking and stared at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, thought I heard that somewhere."

Percy gleamed with a lopsided grim. "Well Annabeth's memories are still in that Wise Girl head of hers."

Piper chuckled and I did something I didn't expect. I laughed until I was crying a little. Percy just smiled the whole time.

"Don't make me wipe that grin of your face. I can tell it'd be easy."

"I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you"

Something about the way he said that was so familiar. I just wanted to grab his face and kiss him. Where did that come from? Damn this amnesia.

Piper smiled between the two of us. Like she knew what I was just thinking

"So, back to the story. Annabeth has been having nightmares most nights where I don't fall into Tartarus with her. She says she falls forever, plunges into a river, and forgets everything right before she wakes up."

"The Lithe. Percy, you said Bob got his memories back when his brothers talked to him. Do you think it can work that way with Annabeth?"

"I hope so. I'd hate for this to turn into 50 First Dates. That movie was just bad!"

"That movie was _so_ sweet!"

"Aphrodite kids." Percy shook his head.

Fidgeting around ignoring those two again, I found a neckless around my neck. I ran my fingers along the beads. i noticed I had more than Percy and we had five of the same ones, but Piper had none. Next I looked at the ring hanging on there. I knew it was my fathers college ring. I started crying when I fumbled with the last item on the neckless. I had a flood of memories come back playing with the blue coral pendant Percy had given me. Oh Gods, Percy. I remembered everything.

Percy and Piper were still talking about that stupid Adam Sandler movie when I got up, grabbed Percy's shirt, pulled him over to me, and gave him a kiss that I was sure made a certain daughter of Aphrodite best friend of mine blush.

I absolutely love that look on his face when I do something completely unexpected and his 'brain melts'.

"Seaweed brain." I said as seductively as I could, then I punched him in the gut so hard he fell over. Piper, red faced, was staring at me trying not to laugh.

"Ow! What the heck?"

"You left me." I glared with all my pent up anger. I'm sure his face was going to melt off at any second.

"Sorry, blame your mom. She abducted me to Olympus."

I felt a slight ping of jealousy. I had followed the Mark of Athena to Rome and found the Athena Parthanos, something none of my other siblings had ever done. Yet my mother appears to my boyfriend. Without so much of a "Thanks Annabeth, I knew I could count on you." Sometimes I thought Luke was right. Maybe the Gods didn't actually care about us. Maybe they just wanted us to do their dirty work and die off quickly.

I couldn't stay mad at Percy. It was too much like staying mad at a puppy who peed all over the floor. They really can't help what they are.

I did feel a lot better then he told me what my mother had said to him. I laced my fingers through his and smiled at him. When he started talking about what he said about Bob, we both had to choke back tears.

I never thought I would love a Titan or a Giant, but I loved Bob and Damasen. Without them.. well I don't ever want to think about that.

At dinner Percy and I finally opened up to our friends. I felt like I had a huge weight lifted off my chest telling our friends and Percy's parents, Sally and Mr. Blofis, via Iris message about our ordeal in Tartarus and the nightmares we had both been having. Sally cried in both terror and relief pretty much the whole time saying things like "my poor babies," "I love you both so much," and other muffled sobs into Paul's shoulder. I wish I could have been there with Sally. We grew so close while Percy was missing. We were each others rock during that time. I would never say this aloud and I doubt thinking it is much better, but I feel like Sally is more of a mother to me than anyone else including my actual mother and step-mom. Do NOT let Athena know.

Oh, don't let Percy fool you either. He put on a strong front, but he was just as broken as I was from a month in literal hell. He had nightmares just as often as I did, but that boy, I love him despite and even because of his faults. At least it finally felt like we were putting our pieces back together, and by some miracle of the Gods we survived to be there for each other. For the next 3 nights, neither one of us had a bad dream.

All of us got together in the mess hall for one last dinner before we got home and separated into our own cabins or camps again. Sometime tomorrow afternoon we would not have to look at the enchanted walls of the mess to see camp. There was a lot of crying. Percy, Frank, Hazel, and Jason would be going back to New Rome on Blackjack, a couple of his buddies, and Tempest. Piper wanted to go with Jason, but he promised her once Frank got installed as Praetor in his and Percy's place that they would return to us. I didn't want Percy to go, but we both knew he had to as a Praetor of New Rome. My going was out of the question as I was the face of the Eidolon possessed Leo's unprovoked attack on New Rome to.

I knew this was the last chance to be truly alone with Percy until winter break. I had made special plans for the night. All I can say without blushing too much is that it was pretty much the best night ever with my boyfriend.


End file.
